Emotion is Needed to Make a Story
by Chronnia
Summary: Yorozuya saling berbagi cerita yang mereka buat kira-kira gimana yah?


**Emotions Is Needed When You Make A Story**

**Pembukaan untuk kehadiran Nia di Fanfiction! Lah kayak apa jeh, padahal isinya jayus tambangan...**

* * *

><p><strong>Story : Chronnia<strong>

**Disclaimer : Gintama created by Hideaki Sorachi**

**Warning : Fanfic gaje, ga tahu tujuannya apa .. authornya masih nubi jadi maklum banyak kata-kata yang kacau dan mengandung OOC kali yak...**

* * *

><p>Di hari yang cerah dan sunyi ini, Shinpachi terburu-buru melesat menuju rumah Gintoki alias Yorozuya Gin-chan dimana Shinpachi bekerja.<p>

Shinpachi : "Gin-san! Gin-san!"

Gintoki yang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan Jump yang menutupi sebagian mukanya terbangun oleh suara Shinpachi. Ia sempat terjatuh saking malasnya untuk bangun.

Gin : "pintunya gak di kunci, tinggal masuk aja kenapa sih? Suaramu itu ganggu tetangga tahu."

Shinpachi : "Gin-san, aku punya berita untukmu!"

Gin : "yayaya, sebelum itu tutup pintunya ya, aku mau tidur lagi nih."

Gintoki kembali duduk di sofa sambil melanjutkan membaca Jump setelah membukakan pintu untuk Shinpachi.

Shinpachi : "OI, ORANG LAGI NGOMONG DENGERIN DONG JANGAN ASAL TIDUR."

Kagura : "Shinpachi.. pagi gini udah ribut, habis makan wasabi ya?"

Kagura perlahan keluar dari kamarnya (baca : lemari ) sambil menggaruk matanya yang gatal.

Author : "yahoo~"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan berambut hitam **lurus** dan panjang muncul dari balik Shinpachi.

Kagura : "woo shinpachi, siapa dia? Akhirnya kau punya pacar nih!?"

Gin : "Papa tidak setuju! Pattsuan, teganya kau menduluiku!"

Shinpachi : "Siapa Papa mu!? *ehem* begini, dia ini author baru yang bakal bikin fanfic Gintama."

Author : "yap! Karena itu mohon bantuannya~"

Gin : "ngg pattsuan, aku tidak mengkritik seleramu. Tapi bukankah dia **sedikit** lebih pendek darimu? Papa sarankan cari yang lebih 'besar' juga, tapi dia tidak buruk juga"

Kagura : "dasar pedo- hii"

Shinpachi : "OIII, ini author baru kita! Kenapa malah ngomongin yang bukan-bukan!? Author-san, jangan pikirkan mereka. Lama-lama juga bakal biasa."

Author : "..."

Shinpachi : "tuhkan, authornya ngambek. Kalian! Cepat minta maaf kalau nggak fanfic ini gak bakal jadi-jadi. Para pembaca udah gak sabar tuh bacanya!"

Gin : "ya sudah, tutup saja ceritanya. Aku ingin tiduran sambil baca Jump lagi."

Shinpachi : "Gin-san!"

'Buak!'

Tiba-tiba saja entah darimana muncul sebuah panci yang menghantam kepala Gin-san.

Gin : "itte tte tte... Siapa yang mukul hah?"

Author : "aku!"

Gin : "pattsuan, maaf saja tapi papa tidak merestui hubungan kalian. Apa-apaan sikap dia dengan mertuanya hah?"

Author : "pacar siapa hah? Siapa yang mau jadi pacar dia!?"

Shinpachi : "*JLEB*"

Author : "ah, lupakan shinpachi. Begini ya, meski aku author baru tapi gak akan segan-segan. Lagian ingat aku ini Author! Bisa bikin cerita macam-macam tentang kalian! Kamu mau tokoh utamanya diganti? HUEHEHEHE"

Gin : "apa? Tokoh utama Gintama hanya ada satu! Yaitu aku!"

Author : "lagian aku juga bisa bikin kalian mendadak dapet *ehem* dhuit"

Gin : "hujan dhuit di yorozuya bisa dong?"

Author : "oh , gampang."

Kagura : "Kolam sukonbu juga bisa?"

Author : "oh, itu juga gampang, Kalian bisa kuberi 3 permintaan apa saja!"

Gin : "Kami-sama!"

Kagura : "Kami-sama!"

Shinpachi : "TUNGGU! KENAPA RASANYA MIRIP IKLAN YA!"

Shinpachi : "kalian ini, seriusan dikit dong. Prolog cerita ini udah makan 3 halaman kalo di , para pembaca bakal bosen bacanya."

Kagura : "Shinpachi, jangan mentang-mentang kau dapat jatah dialog lebih banyak ya! Aku Cuma dapet 6 dialog dalam 3 halaman!"

Shinpachi : "bukan itu masalahnya! Pembicaraan ini sama sekali gak penting, lebih baik segera bikin ceritanya author-san."

Gin : "pattsuan, kata siapa pembicaraan ini gak penting? Pembicaraan ini **serius** demi bisnis yorozuya."

Shinpachi : "Kau Cuma ngincer hujan dhuitnya kan!"

Author : "ahh betul juga, bisa-bisa pembaca kebosenan ya. Kalau gitu gimana kalau kita mulai aja langsung?"

Shinpachi : "akhirnya ada yang mengerti"

Author : "**tapi** masalahnya saya bingung mau buat cerita apa.."

Shinpachi : " APAAA!? JADI KAMU BUAT PROLOG INI CUMA-CUMA?"

Kagura : "tenang saja! Kalau soal cerita serahkan saja pada aku aru!"

* * *

><p><strong>K ( Kagura )<strong>

'ngiiiing' 'ngiiiiiiing'

Sinar matahari hari ini terasa lebih panas daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, musim panas yang terasa panjang ini sungguh melelahkan. Seorang bocah perempuan dengan rambut berwarna oranye sedang berkelana, ia merasa lelah sehingga memutuskan untuk berteduh dibawah pohon rindang.

Sang anak tersebut terus menerus memandangi langit yang penuh dengan awan. Ia mulai termenung dan menatap bayangan dirinya di pasir.

"sedang apa kamu?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat muda yang menghampirinya. "daripada diam lebih baik ikut kami main."

"tidak, aku sedang melakukan ritual aru" Kata bocah berambut oranye. "ritual?"

"kalau kita melihat bayangan sendiri di pasir terus, bayangan kita akan terceminkan di awan."

"hee.. untuk apa kau melakukannya?" "untuk terbang aru" "y-yasudah.." anak lelaki yang menghampiri bocah itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menganggap bahwa perempuan tersebut aneh.

'miawr'

"ah neko-san!" bocah tersebut mengelus-elus kucing yang baru saja menghampirinya, ia terus mengelusnya hingga sore tiba. "nah, sekarang waktunya berkelana lagi."

Perempuan berambut oranye tersebut segera melanjutkan perjalanannya, kucing yang baru saja dengannya mengikuti dia dari belakang. Sang bocah tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut, ia merasa baru saja mendapatkan sebuah teman seperjuangan.

'crack'

"ah" secara tak sadar , anak itu menginjak sebuah kacamata yang tergeletak di jalanan. Ia mengambil kacamata tersebut yang bersimpah darah. "megane-san! Kau retak!" sang anak menangis, namun tak ada respon dari megane-san.

"megane-san! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" perempuan tersebut melesat menuju rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan megane-san.

Sekali lagi, bocah tersebut tidak tersadar bahwa sebuah ikatan takdir telah terjalin. Pertemuan yang tidak disangka-sangka akan membawanya kesebuah pengalaman yang baru!

* * *

><p>Shinpachi : "OIII, KENAPA ADA KACAMATA DI TENGAH JALAN!? KENAPA KACAMATA BISA BERDARAH!? GIMANA NASIB ANAK YANG NGEHAMPIRIN KAMU?"<p>

Kagura : "jarang-jarang lho ada yang fanfic ShinKagu aru!"

Shinpachi : "bukan gitu masalahnya! Tte—apanya yang ShinKagu! Itu hanya cerita tentang dirimu dan sebuah kacamata!"

Gin : "Kagura, cerita mu masih amatiran, biar kutunjukkan bagaimana cerita yang sesungguhnya"

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Your Sugar Level!<strong>

Sakata Gintoki, setiap orang yang mendengar namanya pasti akan bertanya-tanya mengenai dirinya.

Dialah bos Yorozuya yang bersedia melakukan apa saja ( asal dibayar tentunya ), sudah banyak orang yang dibantu oleh dirinya. Berita mengenai tim Yorozuya ini beredar dengan cepat sehingga bisnis Yorozuya lancar.

Sekarang, Yorozuya bukanlah bisnis kecil seperti dulu, melainkan bisnis besar. Bahkan rumahnya ( baca : markas ) pun diupgrade dan semua hutangnya pun lunas!

kacamata Shinpachipun ikutan di upgrade! Kini Shinpachi bukanlah Shinpachi yang dulu, dialah NEW Shinpachi yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kagura pun tak ikut kalah, dia terus berusaha agar memperbesar *ehem* ( taulah... kok authnya jadi malu-malu kucing sih -/- ditendang gintoki ) dan meninggikan badannya. Pokoke Kagura jadi feminin lah, kayak waktu episode kutil ( kalo gak salah eps 202-203 )

Gintoki ikut lega melihat perubahan Kagura yang kini tidaklah terlihat seperti anak kecil lagi, kagura saat ini terlihat lebih elegan dari sebelumnya. Dan akhirnyapun Gin tidak lagi disebut maniak Pedo. Semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginan Gintoki.

Gin sempat dibuat bingung oleh uang yang ia punyai, dompetnya saat ini sudah **sangat** penuh sehingga dia bingung harus diapakan. Meski setiap malam ia pergi minum tapi tetap saja dompet Gin tak pernah kosong.

Setelah dipikir, Gin pun memutuskan untuk memenuhi impiannya dari dulu. Yaitu membuat rumah yang terbuat dari makanan MANIS ( lho- emang gin mimpi gitu ya? Wah authnya kacau nih ) .

Gin merasa puas karena dia bisa mendirikan rumah ini sehingga dia di kelilingi oleh manisan. Setiap hari Gin terus mengkonsumsi gula dan akhirnya pun kadar gulanya meningkat.

Suatu saat, Kagura dan Shinpachi di buat kaget setengah mati begitu mereka melihat Gin yang terbaring di lantai rumahnya dengan sampah manisan di sekelilingnya.

"Gin chan! Ada apa ini?" teriak Kagura selagi mencoba untuk menghampiri Gin yang berada di tengah-tengah manisan, ia harus berjalan hati-hati atau tidak ia bisa terpeleset menginjak salah satu permen tersebut dan terjatuh.

"Ka-kagura... Shinpachi ... maaf..." Gin berusaha untuk membuka matanya itu. "Gin san, untuk apa meminta maaf?" "aku...manisan...ke..ke..." tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gin menutup matanya. "G-gin san?" "bohong, Gin chan!?"

"GIN SAAAAAAN" "GIN CHAAAAAAN" lalu di hari itu, Shinpachi dan Kagura terus menangisi Gin yang tertidur lelap.

* * *

><p>Shinpachi : "Gin san, apa maksudmu tertidur lelap?"<p>

Gin : "kau tahu kan, tidur ya tidur! Menutup matamu lalu tertidur! Itulah artinya tidur! Kita tidur dengan menidurkan mata."

Shinpachi : "bukan itu maksudku, sebenarnya kau hanya tertidur kan?"

Gin : "lihat baik-baik Pattsuan, ini adalah kisah drama jadi seharusnya kau bisa mendramatisirnya sedikit kan"

Kagura : "Gin chan, kayaknya aku lihat ada yang aneh dengan ceritanya aru."

Gin : "a-apa..."

Kagura : "lihat, bukankah kalimat terakhirmu bukan sebuah kalimat wasiat?"

Gin : "ha-hanya orang tertentu yang bisa mengerti"

Author : "biar kujelaskan, sebelumnya Gin san yang sedang asyik memakan banyak permen, saking asyiknya sambil baca Jump Gin keselek salah satu permen. Gin berusaha mengeluarkan permen tersebut tapi makin keselek aja. Jadi dia melempar bungkusan permen kemana-mana. Makanya kamarnya berantakan banget. Jadi intinya Gin keselek permen terus minta tolong Shinpachi sama Kagura buat ngeluarin permennya."

Gin : "GHAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Shinpachi : "lagipula dimana bagusnya cerita itu? Itukan Cuma keinginan Gin san yang gak kesampean kan?"

Gin : "Oi Pattsuan, memangnya punyamu lebih baik apa? Karya ku ini sebuah **masterpiece** tahu."

Kagura : "atau lebih tepatnya **masterjunk** aru."

Gin : "apa katamu kagura? Siapa yang sudah rela membelikanmu Sukonbu setiap hari? Siapa yang membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah ini?"

Gin : "Kau tahu, membuat sebuah cerita itu tidak mudah. Kau harus memutar otakmu terlebih dahulu untuk memikirkan jalan ceritanya. Kemudian memasukan segala emosi dan jiwamu kedalam cerita agar cerita menjadi semakin menarik. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa melelahkannya hal itu?"

Shinpachi : "sudah, sudah... daripada bertengkar aku rasa sekarang saatnya aku memberi opiniku. Yooosh! Hajimaruyo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shining Glasses<strong>

Shinpachi menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang, saat ini ia sedang dibuat bingung di toko optik bersama Gin dan Kagura.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Gin secara tak sengaja mematahkan kacamata Shinpachi. Karena merasa bersalah dengan sang Kacamata, Gin berusaha membantu Shinpachi untuk mencari penggantinya

* * *

><p>Kagura : "okee pembaca, Gintama hari ini selesai. Terimakasih telah menyaksikannya sampai akhir aru."<p>

Gin : "yosh, jangan lupa tonton lagi untuk melihat aksi ku ya. Ingat! Anak baik nonton Gintama!"

Shinpachi : "OIII , KENAPA KALIAN MENGAKHIRI FANFIC INI SELAGI AKU BERCERITA?"

Author : "Shinpachi, fanfic ini sudah mencapai batasnya. Para pembaca terus komplain kenapa daritadi isinya Cuma obrolan gak penting. Makanya kita sudahi saja, lagian karena keterbatasan kertas juga. Lihat, seharusnya fanfic ini selesai 6 halaman, tapi malah bonus satu."

Kagura : "lagian siapa yang mau baca cerita tentang kacamata aru?"

Shinpachi : "ini cerita tentangku! Aku baru sempat menjelaskan tentang kacamata maka dari itu kalian mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya saja."

Gin : "hentikan ocehan kalian, nanti fanfic ini gak akan selesai-selesai. Aku pengin cepat-cepat baca Jump lagi. Oke semua, lets wrap up!"

Shinpachi : "setidaknya tunggu sampai aku selesai bercerita!"

Kagura : "tenang Shinpachi, Gintama belum berakhir. Kau masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk bercerita."

Shinpachi : "Kagura chan..."

Kagura : "Yosh, kalau begitu di fanfic selanjut akan mengisahkan **K ( Kagura ) **sampai selesai!"

Shinpachi : "Ttte- KAU CUMA INGIN CERITA SENDIRIIIII"

Author : "Minna, maaf kerusuhannya. Daripada obrolan ini terus menjadi-jadi, maka saya akan mengambil alih dari sini. Terimakasih telah membaca cerita ini meski isinya gak penting dan gak jelas banget. Author masih pemula dalam hal menulis. Jadi mohon dukungan dan bantuannya. *bows*"

Author : "Jja- sampai jumpa di Fanfic author berikutnya~"

**-Fin-**


End file.
